Heat
by Polaris N'reath
Summary: Naraku finds out about the only way of making Sesshoumaru bow down to him, will he take it? And what happens when he finds out that he's a father? Mpreg *Under Construction*


**Heat**

**By: Polaris N'reath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned InuYasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns it. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. However, all original characters and plot lines are mine. **

**Summary: ****Naraku finds out about the only way of making Sesshoumaru bow down to him, will he take it? And what happens when he finds out that he's going to be a father? Mpreg**

**Chapter One: H**ate

Kagura grimaced as she pushed the defiant woman forward. The human tried to snap at her fingers with her teeth, with the crazed look in her brown eyes- she seemed more like a wild animal than a human.

"We have brought the woman." She pushed on the back of the human with her foot, with enough force to force the woman to bend over as if she were bowing to Kagura's master.

"Leave." The cold voice commanded, not that Kagura expected any form of thanks from the half demon Lord. Giving the spider half demon a mock of a bow, she took a few steps back and exited the room. She felt no remorse to the woman's dismal fate, because her own was the same.

It was only until the wind sorceress had left, that the owner of the voice made his appearance. Pushing himself from the darkness, the curly haired and crimson eyed, Naraku, unveiled himself from the thick cloak of darkness. The raven haired man appeared before her, a taunting smile gracing his pale lips. Anger burned in the woman's veins, she would have attacked him but the rough rope kept her hands and legs bound, so all she could do is watch with boiling fury as the half demon made himself comfortable, sitting casually in front of her.

"What do you want with me?" The woman spat through clenched teeth.

"You know what I want, Ishiribi." Naraku smiled, his crimson eyes glowing in the dim light. "I want to know what _his_ weakness is."

The woman looked as if she was going to burst out laughing, she did not expect the spider halfling to be so bold, but his question was ridiculous. "I rather die before I give that information to you!"

But apparently that wasn't the answer Naraku wanted. The spider half demon, merely gave her a smile that told her, he was expecting that response. "Oh? And how about your son?" He smirked, rising his hand, a candle across the man- to the left of Ishiribi, flickered to life. The light unveiled the little boy, in a situation very much like his mother, but his whole body was held by thick purple tentacles. His head was hanging limp on his side, mouth open and his soft brown eyes- glazed over.

"Mama…" He cried weakly. "Mama…" Ishiribi's son tried to focus his eyes on his mother's figure, but he was too out of it do so. Naraku had him on drugs and the looks of it, they were pretty potent ones.

The horror in the woman's eyes was enough for Naraku know that close she was to cracking. Smirking even deeper, he said with a tone filled with contempt, "would you sacrifice him too, Ishiribi?"

"No…Don't touch him!" Ishibiri yelled, tears gathered in her eyes. Panic filled her, her only child. Her baby… She could lose him, when she had lost everything else.

'_Just a little more…_'

"Tell me what I want to know, and maybe I'll let your son live."

"I-i…"

"Tell me or he dies."

The choice weighed down on her heavily. Naraku felt her hesitation was a good time to bring her precious son life into play. Shifting his right arm into a tentacle he wrapped it loosely around the limp boy's throat, the boy barely noticed it was there.

"Such a cold mother you have little one." No longer talking the boy's mother but to the boy himself, "But I can promise you won't feel a thing." The tentacle coiled around the boy's neck, tighter and tighter, until the boy started to claw for air.

"Stop!" Ishiribi screamed, slumping in defeat. "Spare him and I'll tell you everything. S-spare him, please…" She openly wept, tears falling from her eyes. The tentacle loosen a bit, but instead of her son clawing madly for air, he was merely choking- trying to figure out in his drugged induced state, how to breathe properly again.

"Yes?" He prompted, shaking his arm for emphases. The boy let out a startled squeak. Ishiribi physically flinched when her baby squeaked.

"T-twice a year! I don't know when- but twice a year his kind becomes vulnerable…" Ishiribi sobbed, tears falling from her eyes, "Please forgive me, please…" Trailing off, no longer talking to Naraku, but someone else.

Naraku was quickly loosing patience with the human, "Continue." He said impatiently. He could not stand the water works of the pathetic female race- just being in the same room with this sobbing fool, made him sick to stomach. But the woman, no matter how disgustingly weak as she was, was the only living source that could give him the information he so desperately needed.

"It's becuse their linage is so strongly connected to their animal equivalent… that they have some similar strengths and…weaknesses… They-"

"Ma…ma?" The boy chose that moment to whine, Naraku was tempted to snap the human's neck, but it's what kept the wrench talking, so he took reign over his temper.

"Please-" Ishiribi begging, her eye's looking worriedly at her son.

"Not yet," Cutting her short, Naraku asked, "How do I know when?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. Ishiribi knew it would come to this; the spider halfling wasn't stupid like the others were.

"They secrete a scent…more or less like pheromones. But because of that scent, they tend to isolate themselves during that time…to an enclosed hot springs or a place where the wind won't move much. So that they can fully mate with their intended."

"For how long?" Red eyes smiled.

"Five to fifteen days…depending on the demon and the breed…" She turned her head, shame and disgust filled her. '_What have I done?_'

"You are hiding something me…" Naraku's eyes flashed. "Shiro." He reminded.

Gulping she continued, "You…you can force the scents to come early…there is a dried plant that induces the pheromones which will ultimately start the breeding period…"

Xx

'_It looks like I've finally found your weakness…'_

Xx

It was the sudden brush of bitter eastern wind that made Sesshoumaru stop. The dog demon paused only for a moment. The seemly random hiatus of movement didn't seem like something out of the ordinary, but for the silver haired prince knew differently.

Faked apathy crossed Sesshoumaru's features as the silver haired demon's nose twitched.

That scent…

It was a scent he hadn't smelt in a long time. The sweet and salty smell- the thick, earthly aroma was enough to bring Sesshoumaru's perfect, pearly flesh into a quivering mass of anticipation. A long overdue appearance actually, Sesshoumaru turned walking past the thick underbrush, crushing it with his feet. The smell grew thicker here, as he pushed aside the mass of branches he was embraced with a rush of warm air.

Scanning before him with amber eyes, he couldn't help but let loose the smile that was just begging to be released. But it seemed that even the great, Sesshoumaru was susceptible to its call.

Hot springs.

Making sure that there wasn't a single demonic aura anywhere close to where he was, Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijen from his belt and slammed the sword into the dirt. He then proceeded to do the same with Tenseiga and afterwards, pulled the strings that held his kimono in place and striped himself of his clothes. Sighing contently to himself, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to sink into the warm waters. He missed this, this solitude. Sinking deeper till the waters were whispering against his chin, the demon allowed himself to lower his defenses.

The water brought a soothing heat to him, enveloping him- leaving him weak in his limps. His inner youkai howled in submission, the inner youkai comfortably shifted into a rutting position and gave another howl. It was a disgusting habit- he knew, but it was something he had no control over. But there was always submissive effect hot springs had on him… He hated it and loved at it at the same time…

The silver haired demon sleepily let his crimson painted eye lids fall; awareness crippled and venerable to anything… Sesshoumaru without knowing let himself fall into a light sleep, his head resting on a smooth rock. Not sensing the dark haired figure standing above him, with leering eyes and a smile just about as insane as it was filled with lust.

A figure cloaked in the thick fur of a white baboon…

Xx

Smiling to himself Naraku, took out a pouch from inside his baboon skinned cloak. The spider hanyou pulled at the strings, smiling as he looked ahead. The hanyou watched as the sleeping daiyoukai stirred, wrinkling in such an angelic fashion- it was hard to believe the silver haired man the slept for peacefully was _the_ Sesshoumaru.

But never the less, his plan was working… and all he was waiting for was the perfect time to strike…

Xx

From inside his warm cocoon of safety, a strange aroma roused him. Confused Sesshoumaru halfheartedly sniffed the air, something was different. A warm feeling pooled in his stomach, a slow bubbling feeling- something Sesshoumaru had never felt before. Glancing around, nothing was out of place; everything was still in their place. Sesshoumaru expanded his aura; he couldn't feel another demon…but the warmth that was suffocating him, rushing at him like waves rocking against the battered rocks on the shoreline…

Touching his face, to steady himself- to cool off the heat that seemed to have spilled from his abdomen, the touch sent an electrifying tingle southwards. "A-ahh…" The silver haired youkai gasped, his heart hammering wildly. Panicked Sesshoumaru struggled to tame his thoughts.

Blinking several times to clear his hazy vision, he looked down into the water, his eyes widen at the sight of his cock. Erect and straining to be touched…

'_Touch…_' Something whispered, '_touch…_' He breathed out, it was tempting. So tempting…

'_Feel…Feel Sesshoumaru…'_ A mouth was nibbling his left earlobe; sharp teeth were biting down on the soft ivory skin mercilessly. His eyes closed as a soft groan escaped his lips. All thought halted to enjoy fully the sensation of the warm mouth worshiping his lobe. A soft cloth wrapped around his eyes, but the sudden loss of vision went unnoticed by the silver haired youkai.

For the first time in his whole life Sesshoumaru forgot about who he was 'supposed to be' and let himself go. His unfocused eyes blinked in the semi-darkness, unable to gather his mumbled thoughts or able to think for a moment without blacking out.

Unconsciously, hands slid towards his erection. He didn't even realize when his lips parted and breathed out, "A-agh…"

And then everything disappeared-the hot springs- everything. Sesshoumaru wasn't in the right mind to comprehend anything except for the liquid fire running through his veins.

It was like he could feel two hands running up and down his body, touching and stroking. Feather soft touches that teased his skin mercilessly, it was enough to make Sesshoumaru's already cloudy mind, become completely misted over.

Struggling to keep himself coherent and failing miserably, "Aahh…W-who…?" he managed to gasp out. Trying to clear his sight or mind, but again failing. 'What was happening to him?'

"Nng…n-no…" Sesshoumaru whined as those hands ceased their feather light caresses. He wanted them back, he wanted them to never stop touching. He moaned when they caressed the column of his neck, worshiping the pale skin of this throat. The soft finger pads traveled southwards, mapping out the hard planes of his collar bone.

They glided over his shoulders and then came to his nipples. Whimpering, he could feel the hands stroke them into hardness. Something wet and hot, so excruciatingly hot– a mouth, Sesshoumaru guessed, covered his right nipple, suckling it gently.

"Ah…K-kami…" he sighed as the fingers twisted the left nub. After a few moments suckling, the mouth withdrew. But returned to swoop down and close its teeth on the nub, eliciting another groan from the silver haired youkai.

Completely lost in the sensations of the hot mouth, Sesshoumaru screamed in ecstasy when a hand suddenly griped his cock. Releasing the hard shaft, the mouth on his nipple also disappeared.

Whimpering wantonly at the loss, Sesshoumaru reached out, taking hold of firm arms, he pulled his invisible lover closer, wanting to be lavished in attention. "More…" He panted, throat dry and voice filled with need. He faintly heard a soft chuckle, '_more?_' he heard his sexy, baritone voiced lover say. He gripped the arms tighter and pulled harder, he want to be touched right _now_.

The silver haired youkai moaned loudly when he felt the hand of his invisible lover trace the underside of his straining erection. A slender digit touched head the sensitive head-

"Nggg-Ah!" Sesshoumaru screamed, it was too much, the coils of desire tighten and pulled, making his flesh quiver. He wanted more, much more.

The mouth that had suckled his nipple returned, licking down his navel. Hands parted his thighs as his unknown lover's mouth made its way to the base of his cock. The tongue took little licks at his erection; it was teasing him into madness. He wanted the mouth to sallow his shaft like how his nipple was adored.

As if the lover had read his mind, but the mouth went lower ignoring his weeping erection, sucking on his balls. Pulling his scrotum into that maddeningly hot cavern of wet pleasure, his nails bit into his palms, trying with all his might not to scream. Teeth grazed against the soft sensitive skin, sending sparks of pleasure screaming in his veins.

"P-please, m-more…"

His invisible lover seemed to take pity on him and hands kneaded his legs, pushing them further apart. The fingers trailed from his knees to the rigid erection, demanding attention. Those dexterous fingers wrapped themselves around his member and began to pump.

The mouth attached its self to Sesshoumaru's own. His lover's tongue swept along the full bottom lip, demanding entrance as Sesshoumaru opened to release another moan; his mouth was silenced by the skillful mouth. The insistent tongue went to stroking his own, drawing his into a wild dance of passion. Claiming him in a passionate and yet demanding kiss.

It was rough, powerful- Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover and pulled him closer. He needed more, he wanted to feel skin against skin, he wanted…

Heat clouded him; a thick layer of sweat coated his skin. He felt so…

_Hot. _

His skin felt so hot. His skin was burning…he needed to–

"Ak-AH!" He broke the kiss to gasp.

A slender digit fingered the tight ring of muscle. Sesshoumaru was so lost in the kiss that he didn't notice until the digit pushed past the ring and had begun to probe inside of him, wiggling and stretching. It was uncomfortable; he tired to rotate his pelvis, looking for a position that would make it more comfortable. Taking his squirming as a sign to continue another finger joined the first one.

Both of them moving, in a scissoring motion…stretching him- it hurt. It hurt enough for Sesshoumaru to release a low whine. His lover ignored him and continued, dead set on stretching him.

Frowning, he inwardly commanded his rectal muscles to clamp down at the probing fingers. But it hurt even more, the fingers moved even faster. _'…Relax…it won't hurt as much…_' A voice whispered into his ears, the fingers probing even more, reaching deeper into him. It was almost like they were searching for something-

"A-Ah!"

The fingers rubbed against Sesshoumaru's prostate, blinding the silver haired demon. The light fried whatever comfortable pain that the fingers created, he pushed back against the fingers, rocking his hips. Pushing the fingers deeper, trying to direct them to that little nub of pleasure. He wanted more, so much more.

"Naaghhh…P-please…don- m-more…" He panted.

But his new found pleasure was short lived as the fingers withdrew; the hands rolled him over onto his stomach. The hands spread his butt cheeks, and then the hot, wet tip of his lover's private touched his entrance.

'_Do you want this?_' The voice asked between breaths, heavy with lust.

"Y-yes!" Sesshoumaru panted; the moment the words left his mouth he could feel the head of the cock push into him. Immediately, Sesshoumaru regretted, the pain seared and screamed. It was much too large, it was tearing him inside, "N-no! T-take it o-out!"

'_Relax…You must relax…'_

Gasping, Sesshoumaru willed himself to relax as the massive cock pushed in. His ass felt like ripping, intentionally he clamped around the half pushed in cock. His lover shuddered and gasped.

'_You must relax, it will be better for you…_' The voice whispered against the back of his neck.

A hand squeezed his fading erection. Pulling and stroking it until it was hard. While the hand played his dying erection, the pain his ass grew to a warm, throbbing soon after Sesshoumaru was again afloat in the mass of sensations. The cock pushed in further, but the pain was numbed away for the pleasure created from his cock.

When the cock was fully sheathed inside, Sesshoumaru took a moment to adjust to the size. He groaned and squeezed the cock signaling his lover to move. The lover gripped his thin, pale hips with one hand and pulled out. Without a moment to spare he slammed back in, creating a delicious friction between the shaft and the burning walls that squeezed it.

"Ah!" Sesshoumaru moaned. The silver haired youkai writhed under his lover as the man's hand pumped his hard erection to same rheum as he pounded into him- faster and very time getting deeper and deeper…

Gasping for breath, his heart was pounding in his ears, his skin was on fire. His hands clutching anything that he could hold, he couldn't think…

The mouth attached its self on his neck- sucking gently at first but as the pleasure coiled tighter in his abdomen the mouth clamped it's flat crowned teeth on the abused pale skin, biting hard enough to break skin. Sesshoumaru could feel the blood stream down, it was pure ectasy! He knew no words to describe it!

The soft fabric covering his eyes slipped off, the sudden light burned his pupils. But it was the reflection in the water that was etched into his mind.

His lover was a man with thick curly hair, and red eyes.

"N-Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru came, sticky white liquid spilled into the grass below him. Naraku grunted his release, Sesshoumaru could feel the man seed shoot out and settle deep within him. Panting, Sesshoumaru let his body fall back.

It was over. It was gone. The burning sensations were slowly fading away. The sounds from the water trickling came louder than before despite the gasping breaths.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes slowly began to focus.

Shifting he saw Naraku, his invisible lover… The man was smiling at him, mouth bloodied. Crimson eyes bore in his mind, "Sesshoumaru."

"What did you…to me?" Sesshoumaru choked.


End file.
